The Stranger
by Mr. Jay black
Summary: NO Pairings. A door leads a teen and his K-9 into a world of monsters and danger. OC
1. Intro

A burning feeling came to my shoulder and I started bleeding a large amount of blood. I

screamed not again while my body fell to the floor. I was still alive but the only thing I was able to

hear was an evil laugh that felt like I was meeting the devil, himself. I felt my body being lifted and

I was placed on a cold metal table. The next thing I heard was,"strap him in quickly so we can do this."


	2. Ch1 The Doorway

"Flashback"

CHAPTER 1

The Doorway

My name is Jonny Black. I'm a little masculine for 19 and I like to get around. I'm 6'2" with

licorice black hair that runs down almost to the nape of my neck. I have two hobbies in my life. The

first is reading and watching Anime. The next one is trying to become the best marksmen. Every

Saturday, my father takes me to an outdoor firing range and we waste about six boxes of ammo.

We always walk to the 25 yard mark, but the only thing I could not do is hit a bullseye.

My father has a large weapon collection. His favorite is a 45 magnum. I tried the gun one

time, but I just flew back like a ragdoll.

When we came home my father told me,"Ok, Jon. I just need you to place my gun in the

glass case." Every gun that he has had a place in the case. A small label showed what goes where.

My father's prized weapon was one of the most greatest copies of both guns that Alucard used in

the Hellsing anime. The Jackal and .454 Casull. The Casull is the size of a semi-auto pistol. It took

months to figure out how long the Casull was since it's not a normal gun. The clip can hold up to

about 10-15 bullets. The hard part was making the right clip fit into every gun. The Jackal was the

same way. The gun is meant for humans, too.

My father also made customs holdsters for the guns, too. But the guns weighed about

close to 15 pounds each so it will weigh down the body. I was finished with my work so I told him,"

I'm done. Can I go back to doing what I was doing?" I asked. He faced me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Good..."

I ran into my room and saw my canine, Shadow, relaxing on my bed. She leaped off of the

mattress and came to my side, licking my arms. She obviously wanted something. Her favorite treat

was pig's ear, so I took one out of her treat box and handed it to her. I then turned on my laptop and

started to look for anything new for Hellsing. First, I was updating my MySpace and posting new

updates. Not like Twitter. I love my MySpace. I was done with a new blog but I saw a new message

in my inbox. An e-mail came in with a blank picture for the person that sent it to me.

"What the hell is this?" the letter was titled

"Live how you want, live you'r dream life."

I thought that it was some spam but I absentmindedly clicked it anyway. The very moment I

did, a ball of light came from my laptop and flew into my door that led to the hallway. Shadow sat up

from her meal and let out a soft whimper, sliding into protection mode. The ball went into the door

but nothing happened. I then stood up from my computer chair and walked to the door, grabbing the

handle and opening the door. The only thing I saw was that I was now in a church. A voice echoed in

my head, saying that I had just said yes to a contract that can send me to a world that I would love.

I had nowhere else to go so I grabbed the nearest duffle bag and took the things I knew I would need.

For examper, boxers, socks, a few of my novels like Moby Dick and the collection of the best Edgar

Allen Poe poems. Something came to mind and told me,"if they pick the world that you would love,

take something to defend you." My father was asleep at the time, so I took the Jackal and .454

Casull. I also took a few boxes of bullets that my dad told me would work in both of them. I also took

the custom holdster for the guns. I packed everything and strapped the holdster to me, placing the

guns in the right pockets. I came to my door where it used to lead to the hallway, Shadow following

on my heels, and the very last second I jumped in.


	3. 2 The Monster

CHAPTER 2

The Monster

Once I stepped into the door, I saw what the church really was.

"I remember now. This was the chruch that the vampire priest held Victoria as a hostage."

I had no idea that I said that out loud. The very moment I was done, I heard,"Hello my son.

If you were about to confess your sins, you've found the right place."

This man gave me a feeling of darkness and sadness, as if the feeling of death hit me once I

came through the doorway.

I looked for the door and started to walk to the one that was on my left. I turned my head to

the left and saw that the pale looking priest was walking in my direction. I turned my head back but

when I was about to grab the handle, I felt something grabbing me, like a sumo wrestler was holding

me down. In the background, I heard Shadow growling. I was pulled back and shoved against the

wall of the chruch where the crucifix was. The moment I hit the hard floor, I felt my ribs crack and I

stared to cough up a lot of blood. With all the breath I could manage, I yelled out Shadow's name,

hoping she would come to my rescue. My sight was fading in and out, and I turned my head to see

the monster that was the priest. A tear came across my face and I yelled,"I don't want to die, and

there is no way i'm joining your ghoul army!"

"No, my child. I don't call them servants or ghouls or anything," said the priest.

He came to me and grabbed me by the arm. The force of his grip on my arm felt like it was

being crushed by the foot of a rhino. When he grabbed me, he tossed me across the entire inside of

the church. Once I hit the wall, a sharp feeling came across my body and it felt like something

sharp stabbing in my chest. The injury was so great that I could not stop coughing up blood. I saw

that when he grabbed me, he left a large cut across my left arm. I looked back up at him and it

looked like he had some of my blood on his hands. The moster looked at the blood that was left on

his hand and started to lick it off. He gave me a look of enjoyment and stared back at me, giving me

a grin that The Joker would be proud of. He then started to walk toward me. With every step he took,

my heart felt like it was about to jump out of my mouth. Out of nowhere, I saw Shadow launch at him

and wrap her sharp teeth around his shoulder.

"Get the hell off of me, you mutt!" he yelled, grabbing the dog by her throat and tossing her

aside as if she was a feather. He then looked back at me and progressed across the church

walkway. When he came about a foot near me, I heard the knob to the church door turn. He gave

me a look of anger, one that told me he would come for me when he is done. Once the door was

open, I could see that it was Victoria.

She came out, holding her gun. The monster was able to hide me in the shadows. The very

moment she stepped in, I knew that I was now in the story where everything started.

"The church is always looking for those who are in distress." I knew that I could save

Victoria, but I can't destory the story.

"Good evening, father,"said Victoria.

"And a very good evening to you, young lady. So fresh, so full of life. So frightened of the

creatures that roam the night, poor little thing," said the priest.

"Are you really a priest?" asked Victoria.

The very moment he was about to say something, I screamed at the top of my lungs,

holding my father's copy of the Jackal.

"Hold it," I cried, holding my chest, the pain coming off of it. I could not focus while trying to

make a head shot. I gave him a small smile. A monster like him would know that something was

about to happen.

"What the fuck are you doing, you foul human?! That was not part of my plan!" he screamed,

coming at me with a speed I could not calculate. The very moment I blinked, he was in my face. But

the very moment I was about to say something, he held me by my neck. The very force of his grip

was so great that once he grabbed my neck, I passed out. I was surprised when I found that I was

that even though I was unconcious, I could hear the whole event. The feeling of his grip around my

neck went down to my shoulders. I felt warm air hit my neck and someone making a hissing noise.

I knew what was about to happen and tears started to come down my face.

"Stop right there!" someone screamed, followed by the familiar growling of Shadow. The

poor creature must've been in major pain. I then heard a clicking sound and everything just went off

like a switch. A cold feeling came to my chest and started to spread. I knew that death was

welcoming me with open arms. I could not let my life slip through my own hands. The very moment

I knew I was finished, a light came through the darkness that was about to take my life and it

showed memories of my past. This light showed me everything. The good and the bad. The very

moment it showed me walking into the doorway, the light just disappeared. I held my hands to my

face and started to cry. I let everything out. My pain, my anger. The only thing I never noticed was

that my teardrops were doing something. The light was becoming stronger. A feeling of warmth

came to me and the pain felt like it was disappearing.

I knew that I had just freed myself from the cold arms of death and I was now able to open

my eyes.

The first thing I saw was the stone ceiling and the walls. I heard a beaping sound coming

from my right and I saw an elderly man, close to his fifties. He had salt and pepper hair, tied into a

ponytail. I looked to the left and noticed a younger man that seemed to not know what he was doing.

The elderly man came to my bedside and pulled out a sedative, injecting it into an IV that ran

through my arm. The pain that was coming off my arm became numb. It didn't take long for me to

realize that I was now in a hospital. The beeping sounds were coming from the heart monitor.

"Take it easy. You're one of the lucky ones," the man told me.

"Yeah," I said as he wrote something down on the clipboard.

"You had an open wound that traveled across your left arm. You also suffered two to three

broken ribs. Oh, and you had internal bleeding, caused by the broken ribs. And lastly, a slight

concussion that did not damage you skull," added the second doctor, acting like he was new to the

work place.

The other doctor told me that I had to rest and that it would take two months for me to heal.

He grabbed something from his pocket, a special pill to stop the pain.

"The pills are made by our best medical staff that we have, so you will be taken care of

before we even know what to do with you."

* * *

The hard part is coming up for me, and the story.


End file.
